


wildfires

by Abbie24



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago Fire
Genre: Australia, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), M/M, Protective Kelly Severide, post law suit, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: Evan "buck" Buckley flys to Australia to help fight the fires spreading over the country, where he meets two other firefighters from Chicago. when the 118 find out that he is fighting a different fight
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**06:00 hours** **Sydney**

the first thing buck did once he got off the plane took a deep breath but all he could smell was smoke as a firefighter you never get used to the smell of smoke grabbing his duffle he made his way over to the person that would take him to the station it would be at for the next 3 weeks fighting these fires.

**06:15 **

arriving at the station buck met the head firefighter and was introduced to the others, there were two other Americans that were for the same house in Chicago named Matthew Casey and kelly severide witch buck took a liking to them almost right away after being debriefed on the situation they headed out to the fire zone.

**08:00**

hot and dry was the felling buck got when they arrived the was an amount of activity going on that could only be described as desperate it was at this moment buck was wishing Eddie was there as he never got to tell him that he loved him. buck looked over at Kelly and matt as they embraced and saw kelly press a kiss to matt"s head 

**LA firehouse 118**

firehouse 118 was quite without there youngest member they had only been out on a call twice and had the news on they were shocked to see Australia on fire as the reporters talked they court site of a firefighter so hen stopped the tv when they all notice that it was buck.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 118 reactions and buck makes a save

**118 LA**

the 118 was in a state of shock they saw there youngest member fighting these wildfires putting himself in a situation that he had no control over. Eddie was in awe as he saw buck doing what he was trained to do.

**18:00 Sydney**

buck was exhausted after hours of none stop work they finally had a break for dinner taking a seat he pulled off his helmet and turnout taking a seat next to kelly they started to talk quilter as matt as resting his eyes on Kellys other side, buck didn't know if he wanted to go back to the 118.

**18:50**

out in the open buck and matt were walking when they heard a scream and saw a car had been slammed into a tree racing forward they got the young driver out along with the passager they were fine with some cuts and bused 

**19:15**

buck took a seat and pulled open his phone seeing the lock screen that was of him with Eddie and Chris he realised he had something to fight for and when he got home the first thing he is doing is telling Eddie about his feeling for him 


	3. Chapter 3

**118 station**

the 118 where all coming back from a call when Eddie got a phone call from buck but let it go to voice mail "hey eds, these fires are bad, the bush is burning, people can't go home I gotta go, I love you and I will be home soon "

playing that the 118 heard the emotion in bucks voice and thought about how they were like with him after the lawsuit 

**Sydney**

buck, matt and kelly were all out on the frontlines they where walking around when kelly pulled matt to his side as a tree came down saving his life at that moment, buck was wishing Eddie,chim, hen and bobby were there with him as he could have used the familiarity for his team working with him to save lives. buck was realising that he was in love with Eddie form after the truck bombing and when he held his hand it felt right.


End file.
